


All Tied Up

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Parent Phan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have recently adopted a baby, and Dan is super stressed trying to make sure everything’s perfect. Phil can’t get Dan to take a break no matter how hard he tries, so he has to resort to some drastic measures to get Dan to stay in bed. He ties him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I just want to make a note that Phil does tie up Dan while he is sleeping and that may seem a little problematic, but we're assuming for the sake of this fic that it's a part of their repertoire and there has been previous consent given for these types of things.

They’d welcomed Leilah into their family three weeks before, and Dan was obsessed with making every moment perfect. It wasn’t surprising to Phil how anxious Dan was about Leilah’s care. It’d taken them nearly six years, twenty applications, ten home visits, and a flight to Japan and back before they’d finally been granted permission to adopt a baby, and both of them were still having trouble believing it was real. Especially for Dan, there was a part of them that thought she could be taken away at any moment, if they messed up one tiny thing up.

Dan looked exhausted though. Every morning when Phil woke up, Dan had already been awake for hours. Even though they went to sleep at the same time, Dan awoke multiple times a night, even if Leilah wasn’t crying, just to check on her. His eyes were red and watery, and he’d begun to misplace items in odd places. One afternoon, Phil found a pair of Dan’s socks in the oven a few hours after Dan had said he was doing the laundry. Boxes kept arriving from Amazon filled with new stuffed toys and storybooks, and anything anyone could ever imagine a less than one year old would need or want. Phil could barely even force Dan to leave the house.

“Dan, you need to sleep. Leilah will be fine without you checking on her every five minutes,” Phil said one day at 2:00 AM. He’d been repeating the same statement multiple times every day for the past week.

“But I think I might have left her lying on her stomach. She could suffocate,” he worried aloud, pulling himself out of bed despite Phil’s objections.

Phil placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder and pushed him back into his pillow. “I will go check on her. You lay back down.”

Dan grumbled but laid back on the pillow again. By the time Phil returned from Leilah’s room, Dan was fast asleep. He didn’t even budge when Phil opened their bedside drawer and found the rope that he and Dan used when they were feeling kinky. Phil had tied Dan up before while he was sleeping, so he didn’t think he’d mind, at least when he got over the initial anxiety that he couldn’t check in on Leilah. Phil thought he knew how to calm Dan down.

Phil wrapped the rope loosely around Dan’s wrists and secured the rope to the bedposts. Dan continued to breathe heavily, deep in sleep, as Phil slid back in next to him in bed.

* * *

“WHAT THE FUCK PHIL LET ME OUT OF THIS!” Phil heard Dan scream from their bedroom. He finished giving Leilah her bottle before returning to the bedroom to answer Dan’s calls, smirking as he entered the room.

“Don’t you give me that face. You fucking tied me up in my sleep,” Dan groaned as he struggled to remove himself from the restraints.

“You used to like it,” Phil teased.

“It’s not funny Phil. I want to be able to check on our  _daughter_. What time is it? I must have missed three check-ins already.”

“Leilah is fine. I just finished feeding her. You need to chill out. Just stay here. I’m going to make you breakfast.”

“Oh, like I really have a choice whether or not to stay here!” Dan shouted, pouting his lip.

He was angry, but he couldn’t deny the pulsing feeling in his groin. He and Phil hadn’t had sex since they’d brought Leilah home, and feeling the rope strain against his skin as he tried to pull free was making him hard. The way Phil was just taking complete control over him, not listening to his demands, and remaining so calm, was arousing as well. He loved Phil dominating him, and just thinking more about it, was just making him harder. It was starting to become a little bit painful, and he wiggled his hips, desperately trying to create some friction between his cock and the duvet.

A cry from Leilah rang out in the house. Dan snapped back to reality. He couldn’t be thinking about sex now. He was a father who needed to take care of his daughter. He couldn’t believe he’d even been thinking about having Phil fuck him with their daughter in the next room. 

“Phil! Is Leilah alright? Come back!”

Phil entered the room with a tray of fruit and some toast. “Leilah’s fine. My mum just came over, and she’s going to take Leilah with her for the day.”

“Phil! We haven’t talked about this yet. I don’t know if she’s ready to go out with people other than us! What if something happens?”

“Dan, I’m pretty sure my mum’s got a pretty good idea how to take care of a child. Leilah is only a few months old. She’ll never remember the  _trauma_  of having to go out to shops with her grandmother,” Phil explained, giggling a bit.

Dan sighed and pretended to remain angry, although he knew Phil was right. He trusted Phil’s mum with his own life, so he had to trust her with Leilah as well.

“Are you going to untie me now so I can eat?” Dan asked.

“No. I’m going to feed you,” Phil said with a smirk.

Dan shook his head, not because he didn’t love the idea, but because he knew where this was going to go, and quickly it would go there.

Phil picked up the toast, slathered in butter and raspberry jam, which was Dan’s favorite. As Dan took his bites, jam smeared around his mouth, and Dan decided he might as well play along with Phil’s game. He slid his tongue slowly over his lips to remove the jam. Phil slapped Dan lightly on the arm. “Bad boy,” Phil grunted. 

Phil continued to feed Dan, and Dan began growing hard again. The only things left on the plate were strawberries. Phil picked up the first one and placed it in his own mouth, sucking gently at it as he bit into it. Before Phil could even try to place a strawberry in Dan’s mouth, Dan began whining.

“I can’t take it Phil. I’m going to burst if you don’t touch me.”

“Hmm, I might not mind making you burst without even touching you,” Phil teased.

Dan gave Phil a look that said he didn’t find it funny. Phil laughed and put the tray aside. “What would you like me to do?” Phil asked, hovering his hand over Dan’s body. “Would you like me to touch you, here?” He descended his hand onto Dan’s crotch.

“Yes, yes please.”

Phil pulled back the duvet so that only Dan’s boxers lay between Dan’s cock and Phil’s hand. Phil straddled Dan, taking care to press his own rock-hard cock into Dan’s thigh, sparking Dan to let out a moan. Placing his hands on the sides of Dan’s chest, Phil bent his head down to kiss along Dan’s collarbone. He sucked gently, leaving the skin pink. 

“More,” Dan begged, as he squirmed beneath Phil.

Phil moved his hands to Dan’s ribcage, pressing down to stop Dan from moving. “Stay still or you don’t get anything.”

Dan nodded his head, and Phil continued his kisses down Dan’s chest and to the waistband of Dan’s boxers. Grabbing the band with his teeth, Phil pulled the boxers down over Dan’s cock. After he’d brought them down as far as he could go, he grabbed them with his hand and pulled them all the way off. 

“God, you are the most beautiful person in the world,” Phil said, surveying Dan’s naked body. He brought his mouth down to Dan’s cock and began laying kisses over it. “I love having you naked and tied up underneath me.” He licked his tongue from the bottom of the shaft to the head. “I’m so lucky.”

Phil took Dan fully inside his mouth, feeling the head of Dan’s cock brush the back of his throat. The salty taste of Dan’s precum filled Phil’s mouth, and it brought precum to the tip of Phil’s own cock. He thrust his hips down into Dan’s leg to alleviate some of the aching feeling in it. Phil bobbed his head up and down, as he reached a hand between Dan’s legs to play with his balls. Dan gasped and began to squirm again, prompting another slap from Phil to Dan’s thigh. Phil could feel Dan’s balls tightening, and he knew he was close to coming. He slid his mouth slowly up Dan’s shaft and focused attention to the head. Swishing his tongue around the head and through Dan’s slit, Phil looked up at Dan. His head was thrown back and his mouth was wide open in silent ecstasy. Without warning, Phil descended his mouth back all the way down onto Dan’s cock again.

“I’m gonna come,” Dan shouted, and a few seconds later Phil felt the warm liquid hit the back of his throat. He drank it up hungrily.

When Phil pulled himself off Dan’s cock, they were both breathing heavily. Phil wrestled with the button and zipper on his jeans, pulling them down to free his cock. He gripped it in his hand and began stroking rapidly, letting out a sigh of relief from finally getting to touch himself. 

“If you untie me, I’ll do you,” Dan said.

“You know I would love you to touch me, but you made me too desperate to come. I can’t wait.”

Within a few seconds of stroking, Phil released himself onto Dan’s chest. Dan loved the feeling of the Phil’s warm cum on him, and he knew that as soon as both of them regained their strength they’d be at it again. Neither of them felt entirely satisfied, despite how spectacular it had been. They still wanted more. It was like when they’d first met all over again.

“Okay, I’ll calm down about Leilah a bit if we can keep doing that,” Dan bargained.

“Deal.”

“But seriously can you untie me now? I really want to touch my husband.”

“Of course.”


End file.
